


The rule of Two

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Series: From a little spark may burst a flame [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angband, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, Mairon is pregnant, Mpreg, True Love, angbang, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: That's what happens when Melkor and Mairon discover they're waiting for twins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It happens in the middle of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8749903) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9659105)
> 
> Sorry. Again.  
> This is my way to say "Happy New Year", as this is my last post for 2016.  
> Lot of love.
> 
> and sorry for my English.

_***Sunday_

 

“Exactly when you do ultrasound?”, asks Melkor, smartphone at hand.

“Tomorrow, 10:20”, replies Mairon while he is preparing some green stuffs of doubtful taste.

“Shit”

“Why?”

“Shit. I have a meeting at 10:30. What can I do?”

“Don't worry, it’s ok”

“No really, I make some calls”

“It’s Sunday”

“I don't give a fuck, damned me”

Melkor has been trying to put it right..but…

“I can't come”, ends Melkor after one hour spent speaking – and screaming - on the phone.

“It's ok”

“No, it’s not ok”

“It’s ok Melkor, honestly... You know I'm really not one for public affections or theatrical events”, as he cuts some onions, “We face this thing like two adults – as we are - normally and simply. You have to work. That’s ok, life goes on”, says Mairon with his logical and practical sense.

“Are you sure? I would blow everything to hell for you and come with you”. 

“Again, it’s ok”. 

 

_***Monday_

 

Sitting in the waiting room, surrounded by couples with their incessant and lovely chitchat between each other, hands in hands, with sweet and idiot smiles on their faces, adding some tiny pecks here and there, Mairon feels uncomfortable. Somehow he envies them in that very moment but... Well, his husband is working and he dislikes public displays of affection, in any case. Pretending to read a piece about the positive effect of the pregnancy on the health of hair, he acts as nothing is happening around him.  
And, fuck, he is nervous.  
Why he feels so nervous? That’s just a check, nothing more, nothing different, nothing important.

“Mairon Bauglir?”, asks a female voice.

“Yes”, replies Mairon, standing up.

“Welcome”, says the nurse with a constipated smile, letting him enter the room. 

“The first ultrasound…Mairon?”, asks the doctor, checking his name on his planner.

“Yes”, smiles sweetly Mairon.

“Have you drunk water one hour before?”, asks the doctor.

“Done”, says Mairon.

“Please, lie down on the bed lifting your t-shirt and lowering a bit the jeans. I’m going to apply a gel on your abdomen and pelvic area. The gel helps the sound waves”, explains the doctor, “8 weeks, right?”, he asks.

“More or less”, replies Mairon.

“Good, we check immediately”, smiles the doctor as he spreads a huge amount of cold lubricating jelly on his lower belly.

“How do you feel, in general?”, asks the doctor.

Mairon has not the time to answer as a deep voice from outside catches his attention.  
He knows that voice.

“That's my husband inside there. Let me in!”, intimidates the man.

“The doctor has already started the visit, I cannot let you in!”, replies irritated the nurse.

“I've moved mountains to be here, literary. I’m going inside no matter what will happen after”, declares Melkor.

“Please, it’s my husband…before he strangles the nurse”, begs Mairon, a bit shamed for Melkor’s tantrum.

The doctor opens the door, finally: “Welcome and, please come in, otherwise the security will throw you out!”, smiles the doctor.

“You said you had to work”, says Mairon with vexed tone in his voice.

“You said that it was important”, says Melkor, sitting next to him.

“No, I didn't”, replies Mairon.

“I know you too well to believe that”, comments Melkor.

“Oh shut up now”, smiling sweetly, grabbing his hand with all his strength, having a strong and positive emotional reaction.

All this as the doctor places a small wand onto Mairon’s belly.

“Please, don’t move for a while and hold your breath so I can capture images for you”, he explains.

“Well well, everything is good here! Yes, 8 weeks so expected date at the end of October. And…”, says the doctor, checking better.

“October…not so bad like period”, says Mairon, turning his head to Melkor.

“I should say… the guys here are good as I see two little hearts!”, adds the doctor.

“See, Mairon!”, says Melkor before laughing loudly, “As I said!”

“What?”, asks Mairon astonished.

“Twins, Mairon”, whispers Melkor.

“Here, this is one”, the doctor points at the screen, “and this is the other one. Do you have cases in family?”

“Yep, in my family. I myself have a twin”, answer Melkor with a huge smile painted on his face.

Mairon keeps his eyes glued on the screen.

“That’s clear! Congratulations!”, says the doctor.

Mairon is still shocked.

“I would do another check in two weeks because, you know, starting from the tenth week we should have more important informations, to learn about your babies's development and track the pregnancy”, continues the doctor, as he cleans Mairon’s belly from the sticky gel, “so I’m giving you straight one appointment. I write it down as you empty your bladder, Mairon”.

“Are you still suffering from morning sickness and tiredness?”, asks the doctor, as soon as Mairon returns in the office, still with crazy eyes.  
In truth, Mairon is still as death.

“Uhm, yes he feels very bad the whole day”, replies Melkor instead of Mairon, giving a quick glance at him.

“You’ll be happy to hear that these symptoms should start to ease off once you reach your second trimester…so be patient on this. Also you may be feeling a little dizzy, which is normal during your first trimester, as the pregnancy hormone relaxes the walls of your blood vessels”.

“Yes”, replies Mairon absentminded, as he feels dizzy at that moment.

“Everything ok?”, asks the doctor, seriously concerned watching Mairon’s expression.

“It’s only…the emotion. It was his dream to have twins…emotion got the better on him!”, says Melkor, trying to not laugh, grabbing Mairon’s hand.

“Awww! What a feeling!”, replies the doctor with adoring eyes on the couple, “So, see you in two weeks!”, shaking their hands.

Melkor drives him by his arm outside the office, the pregnancy department and the hospital.

“Mairon?”, Melkor asks as he is driving Mairon’s car, “What’s going on in your mind?”.

No reply back.

“Please, say something. It’s not good when you live in your mind without externalizing anything”.

Silence.

“We pop up to the supermarket five minutes then we go home. Ok?”

“Yes”, replies Mairon in a whisper.

At least he said something, so he’s connected to the world.

Taking advantage of Mairon’s temporary catatonic status, Melkor buys the worst things. A dark chocolate bar with mint –he’s allowed to eat it only once per week -, his favorite cookies - Mairon grants him cookies every fifteen days –, a huge bag of chips – admitted only once per month – and one kilo bowl of ice cream with rum - avowed every three months because of palm oil.  
Watching worried his beloved Mairon, he buys also a tank of crystallized ginger.

Once at home, Melkor let him sit on the sofa, ginger on the coffee table, glass of water and hand in hand.

“Mairon?”, asks Melkor, seriously concerned.

Mairon turns his head. Then he smiles lightly with dreamy eyes.

“Two…they are two”, he whispers.

“Yes”, smiles back Melkor, kissing the back of his hand.

“It’s…marvellous”, smiles fully Mairon.

“Yes, my love”, smiles back Melkor.

“Got to admit, I didn't believe it”

“I just, I hate it when you don't take me seriously…it was a possibility from the very beginning”, replies Melkor, taking the glass of water from the table and giving it to Mairon.

“I cannot ground my life on possibilities”, replies Mairon, sipping at the glass.

“Mairon, that’s what we do every day of our lives. Kick that logic of your and…watch here what I bought for you”

“Today it’s not Saturday”, comments Mairon.

“Shut up and take one stick…it will help against your shock”

“I’m not shocked!”, biting the ginger.

“Mairon, your brain didn’t work for at least one hour. I’ve bought the worst things from the shop and you not even commented on it”

“Really?”

Melkor nods, placing a lock of strawberry blond hair behind his ear.

“Wow”, remarks Mairon.

“And now?”, asks Melkor.

“Now…what?”

“I need cuddling with you to celebrate that wonderful news”

“That’s a good idea”, says Mairon sitting on Melkor’s lap face to face.

Melkor holds his face in hands, thinking how lucky he was to find that marvellous and obstinate man; he bends over him to kiss his high cheekbones, placing tiny kisses on his skin.

“Wrap me in your shoulders”, asks Mairon, smiling lovely.

Melkor leans his back against to the couch, covering his man with his strong arms and placing his cheek on the top of his head.

“I’m so happy with you, my love”, Melkor whispers in his ear and smiles as he feels Mairon’s body moving even closer together.

“If I feel so happy, now, that we are two, what will be in four? I cannot image”, Melkor adds with teary eyes.

But it’s Mairon who starts crying in happiness, more for Melkor’s words than other things.

“Oh Mairon…in a minute I shall cry too”

“I’m crying because my stupid brain suggested me that once we were two separate people…but…nevermore”.

And so, also Melkor is crying with no shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Always Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
